Samantha
by tstormch
Summary: Mulder has visions and dreams of his sister of what really happened to her. Will it lead to Mulder's demise. Or will Scully find him soon enough, before he ends up disappearing too.


X FILES

SAMANTHA

 **3 A.M.**

(Mulder curled up to Scully. Holding her from behind. Sited on Mulder, the scene blurs. The scene then reveals him walking up to his mother's house. Opening the front door, he walks in. The house is deserted. There's no furniture anywhere. Mulder looks around carefully from room to room. He hears a noise in one of the empty rooms. He pulls out his gun and carefully heads that direction. He gets near that room. He points his gun in first as he carefully stalks his way into the room, pointing his gun in every direction, looking around. He notices a body laying on the floor. He walks over to the body and looks down at it. It's his sister. Mulder kneels down by the body to check for a pulse. She looks at him.)

SAMANTHA: (Weak.) Fox.

MULDER: (Brushing the hair out of her face.) Don't try to talk. I'm going to call for help.

SAMANTHA: No. ( _Stops him.)_ Don't. Once I tell you they'll kill me anyway. ( _In pain.)_ I was never abducted. ( _He stares at her.)_ I was taken away from mom and dad for yo—( _Gets weaker.)_ you—( _She dies in his arms. Mulder goes to stand up. As he does he runs into someone. He looks at what he ran into. It's Skinner with a gun pointed to his head. Mulder wakes up in panic. Sitting up in bed.)_

-2-

FBI HEADQUARTERS

 **9:45 A.M. DECEMBER 21** **ST**

(Mulder and Scully walk out of the elevator toward their office. As they do, a lady walks past them. From Mulder view she looks like Samantha. He watches her walk into the elevator. As Mulder and Scully near the doorway to their office. Scully notices him staring at the woman as the elevator doors closed. Mulder turns to go into the office and notices her looking at him.)

SCULLY: Would you mind telling me what that was all about?

MULDER: ( _Walks into the office toward his old desk.)_ She looked familiar. ( _Scully shrugs her eyebrows in unbelief.)_

SCULLY: Well you sure were looking at her long enough. _(Sits behind Doggetts old desk.)_

MULDER: ( _Looks over at her.)_ What? Are you jealous or something?

SCULLY: ( _Looks through the files that are laying on the desk.)_ Not really. It's just that, our first day back here in the X files. And you're already getting your eye full of women.

MULDER: ( _Giggles.)_ Do I neglect you that much at home, Dana?

SCULLY: ( _Looks over at him.)_ For one, 'Fox'. We shouldn't be calling each other by our first names. And secondly, 'Mulder'. The FBI doesn't know that we are married. So therefore I'm just asking you to play carefully.

MULDER: What does me making sure I call you Scully have to do with me looking at someone that looked familiar to me?

-3-

SCULLY: Nothing. I just wanted to remind you. ( _Looks at the file again.)_ But you were gazing at her an awful long time. ( _Mulder giggles. The phone rings on Mulders desk. Mulder looks at the phone and looks over at Scully. Scully looks at him.)_ Well answer it.

MULDER: ( _Picks up the phone.)_ Hello? ( _Scully nods her head no, looking at her desk. Mulder notices and realizes what he did.)_ I'm mean, Mulder.

SKINNER: ( _In his office.)_ Agent Mulder. You're lucky this isn't Director Kersh.

MULDER: I'm sorry sir. Scully was distracting me. _(Scully glares at him.)_

SKINNER: Uh huh. I got some paper work up here for you both to do. So either you or agent Scully come and pick them up.

MULDER: Okay sir. ( _Hangs up the phone and looks at Scully. She's still going through the file on her desk. Mulder watches her.)_ What on earth are you doing?

SCULLY: I'm going though this file. It looks like one Doggett and Reyes never turned in.

MULDER: I 'm going upstairs to Skinners office. You want anything?

SCULLY: ( _Looks over at Mulder.)_ Sure. While you're in his office order me some fries. _(Mulder glares at her as he stands up.)_

MULDER: Funny. ( _He walks out of the office and heads to the elevator. He presses the button to wait on it. And the doors open immediately. He looks at it funny and walks in. He presses the button to the 7th floor. The door close and the elevator starts to move. Once he reaches the second floor the elevator stops as a woman gets in looking like his sister. He looks at her as the doors close. She notices him staring at her)_

-4-

WOMAN: May I help you?

MULDER: ( _Snaps out of it and notices she's not Samantha.)_ I'm sorry. You just look familiar.

WOMAN: Okay? ( _The doors open to the seventh floor. Mulder walks out. He heads to Skinners office. Inside Skinners office, he's typing on his computer. Mulder comes walking in. Skinner looks his way.)_

MULDER: I'm sorry sir. But you're secretary wasn't at her desk.

SKINNER: That's okay agent Mulder. Come on in. ( _Mulder closes the door behind him and walks over to Skinners desk. Skinner hands Mulder a four-inch stack of paper work.)_ Here is Scully's and your work.

MULDER: ( _Takes it looking at it funny.)_ What's all this?

SKINNER: That's paper work agent Doggett and Reyes never completed.

MULDER: How are we supposed to?

SKINNER: Most of that work is self-explanatory. You'll be able to handle it. And secondly. I got no cases for you two right now. So to keep you both busy. I gave you that. ( _Looks at his computer.)_ Don't say I never gave you anything.

MULDER: I guess I can consider this our Christmas present from you? ( _Skinner looks at him.)_

-5-

SKINNER: Don't get too comfortable with that paper work. ( _As Skinner is talking, Mulder happens to look behind Skinner, reflecting off his office window a reflection of Samantha. He looks back behind him and back at the window behind Skinner.)_ As soon as the Senior Director comes out of his meeting. I'll have a case for you two to warm you both up on. ( _Looks at him.)_ Oh and did I tell you you'll have to go home to your old apartments? ( _Notices Mulder not paying any attention to him.)_ Agent Mulder, did you hear me? ( _Still gazing at the window behind Skinner.)_ Are you okay? ( _Mulder shakes his head and looks at Skinner in fear.)_

MULDER: I'm sorry sir. What did you say?

SKINNER: Did you hear a word I said?

MULDER: ( _Not trusting him.)_ I'm sorry sir I didn't. I'm not fully awake yet.

SKINNER: You only just started back to work. I was asking you if I told you you'd have to go home to your old apartment. The same with agent Scully. _(Mulder glares at him.)_

MULDER: No you didn't. And I already don't like it.

SKINNER: I know you don't. But if you want you're job agent Mulder. You got no choice. ( _Mulder looks at the floor.)_

MULDER: Yes sir. ( _He walks out of Skinners office with the paper work. In the basement Mulder walks into the office. Scully has got paper strung out all over her desk. He stops in his tracks and looks at her.)_ Now what are you doing?

SCULLY: ( _Looks up at him and notices what he's holding.)_ What's that? Don't tell me those are more cases.

-6-

MULDER: No. Just paper work till we get some cases.

SCULLY: Uh huh. And what kind of paper work is that may I ask?

MULDER: Paper work I guess Doggett and Reyes never completed or did. ( _Hands her half the stack.)_

SCULLY: ( _Takes the stack.)_ What did Skinner have to say?

MULDER: ( _Sitting behind his desk with his stack.)_ He gave me some bad news I'm not thrilled about. ( _Scully looks over at him.)_

SCULLY: And what would that be?

MULDER: _(Looks over at her.)_ You're not going to like it. I sure don't!

SCULLY: What, what is it?

MULDER: They're giving us our old apartments back.

SCULLY: ( _Looks at her desk in disgust.)_ That's right. I forgot. ( _Looks at Mulder.)_ I'm sorry.

MULDER: What do you have to be sorry for? I've been married to you for two years. And this will be the first real time I'm not going to be able to be with you.

SCULLY: ( _Looks at her desk.)_ Mulder if you don't quit I'm going to cry.

MULDER: It's not that bad. ( _She looks over at him.)_

SCULLY: Says you.

-7-

MULDER: What, you'll actually miss me? ( _She looks over at him with the expression of asking, 'What do you think?' He starts going through his pile of work. As Scully puts the papers away she had strung out.)_

 **5:40 P.M.**

 **3170 W. 53** **RD** **STREET**

(The scene shows Mulder and Scully parked outside her old apartment. She looks out at it through the passenger side window. Mulder looks over at her.)

MULDER: Like the good ole days huh? ( _She looks at him, not wanting to separate. He notices.)_ What?

SCULLY: I don't know if I'm going to like this.

MULDER: I know the feeling. It's like getting your teeth pulled. ( _She smiles and looks at the floor.)_ I got you to smile. That's a good sign. ( _She looks at him.)_

SCULLY: You want to walk me in? ( _He smiles at her. Inside the apartment building, they both walk up to her apartment room #35. He's got her suitcase. She takes her keys out and unlocks the door. Opening the door, they both walk in. She turns on the lights.)_ Well nothing has changed at least.

MULDER: Why should it. No one's been in here but you.

SCULLY: It looks like it was just cleaned.

MULDER: After being deserted for two years. I'd say yeah that they probably had to. ( _Looks at her.)_ Where do you want your suitcase?

SCULLY: Oh, would you put it in the bedroom.

-8-

MULDER: Okay. ( _He carries it into the bedroom, sitting it on the bed. He goes to walk back out and she stops him at the doorway. He smiles at her.)_ Hey, what's the idea? ( _She hugs him, laying her head on his chest. He returns the hug, putting his chin on top of her head, rubbing her back.)_ You're not making this any easier, Dana.

SCULLY: ( _Not wanting to let go of him.)_ I know. But I can't bear the thought of you leaving me like this.

MULDER: ( _Looks at her, but still holding her.)_ I'm not leaving you. But we got no choice.

SCULLY: Are you sure you wanna do this, Fox?

MULDER: Trust me, I'm already questioning my own instincts.

SCULLY: ( _Lays her head back on his chest.)_ I know the feeling.

MULDER: I better go. ( _Releases his hug and walks to the door. Scully follows him.)_

SCULLY: _(Smiles)_ Be careful. ( _Mulder looks at her, noticing the sadness in her face. He gets close to her and kisses her intimately. Then he looks at her.)_

MULDER: You know I could always come back if I get desperate. ( _Scully giggles, leaning her head on to his forehead. He kisses her on the lips and walks out of the apartment. She slowly closes the door.)_

-9-

APARTMENT 42

 **12:15 A.M.**

(Mulder is asleep in bed. He tosses and turns till he finally sits up. He looks across his bedroom and gets out of bed. Dragging a sheet with him, he goes to lay down on his old sofa and cover up. As he starts to lay down he happens to look at the window. A reflective appearance of Samantha is staring at him. Behind her is a reflection of Skinner. He quickly looks behind back then back at the window. Skinner is gone but she's still there.)

 _SAMANTHA: (Her voice echoes.) Find the truth Fox! Find the truth of what really happened to me! (She disappears. Mulder sits there in shock.)_

FBI HEADQUARTERS

 **9:45 A.M. DECEMBER 22** **ND**

(The scene shows Mulder in his office with his head down on his desk. Scully comes walking into the office and stops in her tracks. Noticing he's asleep. She walks over to him and walks up behind him. She rubs his shoulders and he jumps a little and looks back at her.)

SCULLY: You miss me this much already?

MULDER: (Puts his hand over her right hand as she's massaging.) I couldn't sleep last night if that tells you anything.

SCULLY: I'll take that as a yes then. (Mulder sits up as Scully leans against his desk. He picks up a file and hands it to her.)

MULDER: Skinner dropped this off. It's our first case. (Scully takes it and looks through it.) It's an elementary case we should be able to solve it in a week. After Christmas that is.

-10-

SCULLY: I'm glad you got more confidence than I do.

MULDER: What?

SCULLY: Unless you've forgotten, you know how long it's been since either one of us have been on a case? You've been off work from investigations for three years.

MULDER: What difference does that make? It's like a riding a bike. You never forget. (Scully looks at the file.)

SCULLY: So all this thing is about is a woman whose daughter ends up suddenly missing. And her sister is blaming her for it. (Looks at Mulder.) Why is her sister blaming her for her missing daughter? The daughter isn't even hers.

MULDER: Well if you read further it says the mother and the daughter always argued a lot and the sister is blaming the mother for driving her away. But the mother says its something more primal took her daughter.

SCULLY: Like what?

MULDER: I don't know. Do you think you and me have enough experience to see and question her? (Scully glares at him. He stands up.)

 **ARLINGTON VIRGINA**

 **12 P.M.**

(The scene shows Mulder and Scully pulling up to an old two story Victorian home. They both get out of the car looking around. They walk up to the door. Mulder presses the doorbell. And they both wait. A lady opens the door and looks at the two agents.)

NANCY: May I help you?

-11-

MULDER: Hi. I'm special agent Fox Mulder (Shows her his badge.) and this is my partner Dana Scully. We're here on the investigation of your missing daughter.

NANCY: Oh. Who you want is Susan. It's her daughter. I'm Nancy. Would you come in?

MULDER: Thank you. (They both walk into the house looking around. Nancy looks at them. And points into the living room.)

NANCY: If you two would sit in the living room. I'll get my sister for you. (Mulder and Scully sit down in the living room sofa. Scully sits close to him. Nancy and her sister come walking into the living room. Susan sits across from them.)

SUSAN: Hi, I'm Susan. Thanks for coming. (Mulder stands up. Scully looks at him strange.)

MULDER: (Shakes her hand.) No problem. I'm Fox Mulder. (Looks over at Scully.) This is my partner Dana Scully.

SUSAN: Nice to meet you. (Scully smiles at her and looks at Mulder as he sits. She looks at him as if to ask, "What are you doing?")

MULDER: So what happened the night of your daughters disappearance?

SUSAN: Well I was in here reading a book. And she was doing her homework in her room. And all of the sudden outside got real bright. She started screaming. The electricity when out and came back on. I ran into her room and by the time I got in there everything was back to normal yet she was gone. (Mulder looks at Scully. Scully smiles and looks at the floor.)

MULDER: Where was you're husband at the time this all happened?

-12-

SUSAN: I'm a widow. (She starts getting teary eyed.) My husband died a year and a half ago of heart failure.

MULDER: I'm sorry. I didn't know.

SUSAN: (Looks at him.) It's okay. (Wipes her eyes with a tissue.)

MULDER: Do you have pictures of your daughter?

SUSAN: (Looks at Nancy.) Nancy, would you get my photo album out of the bedroom please? (Nancy walks out of the room.)

SCULLY: How old is your daughter?

SUSAN: She's twelve.

MULDER: (Messing with Scully's head.) How old was your husband. (Scully stares at Mulder, confused. Susan looks at Mulder in flirting manner. Scully notices and gets closer to Mulder.)

SUSAN: He was around your age. He died at 42. (Nancy comes walking in with the photo album. She hands it to Susan.) Thank you. (Opens the photo album and pulls out a picture of her daughter. She hands the picture to Mulder. He goes to take it and she looks at him, putting her hand over his. He looks at her. Scully notices them staring at each other. She grabs the picture from Susan and looks at it. Mulder looks at Scully, smiling, knowing he's succeeding at making her jealous beyond words. She hands the picture to Mulder, glaring at him. He takes the picture and looks at it. The scene shows the picture he's looking at. The girl resembles his sister. He starts having flashbacks of the visions of Skinner holding the gun to his head and dreams he's been getting of his sister. Then her voice echoes asking for help. Scully looks over at him, noticing something is going on.)

SCULLY: Mulder? (Mulder snaps out of it and looks at Scully and back at Susan.)

-13-

MULDER: Can I have this picture for reference?

SUSAN: Sure, honey.

MULDER: (Stands up.) Thank you. We'll keep in touch. (Walks out of the room toward the door. Scully sits there shocked and stands up.)

SUSAN: (Smiling.) I bet you will.

SCULLY: (Looks at Susan.) I'm sorry for bothering you.

SUSAN: No, don't be. I believe you'll both find her for me. (Scully smiles at her respectively and walks toward Mulder as he's heading out the door. Outside, Mulder opens the driver's side door and stares across the field the house is near and there's woods near the field. Scully walks over to him.)

SCULLY: Mulder are you okay?

MULDER: (Still staring out at the field. Closing the car door and walking toward the field. Scully stares at him like he's lost it.) Yeah. (From his viewpoint he sees his sister standing at a distance near the woods. Mulder starts following her. He jogs across the field.)

SCULLY: Mulder! (He disappears into the woods. She heads toward the direction he ran. Inside the woods, Mulder is looking around. He sees his sister and she tells him this way. He follows her. Scully is just walking into the woods looking around. She yells out.) Mulder! (She walks in further still looking around.) Mulder! (Further into the woods, Mulder is still following his sister. She stops near a line of huge trees.)

-14-

SAMANTHA: (Her voice echoes.) **Here's the beginning of the truth, Fox**. (Mulder walks toward her as she disappears. He sees something on the ground. He picks it up. It's a gun with dried blood on it. He stares at it in fear. Scully sees him and walks toward him. His back is to her. As she gets closer to him. She touches his shoulder and he turns to look at her, holding the gun with tears coming down his face. Scully notices the gun and backs up.)

SCULLY: Fox! What are you doing? Where did you get the gun? (He stares at her like he's going to break.) What's wrong?

MULDER: I need to find out the truth about my sister, Scully! (Hands her the gun.)

SCULLY: (Looks at it.) Where did you get this?

MULDER: It was laying here.

SCULLY: We shouldn't have touched this Mulder, it's got blood on it. It could be a murder weapon. Maybe Susan murdered her daughter. Now we both finger printed it. What made you come out here to find this?

MULDER: Samantha led me to this spot. And this has nothing to do with Susan's daughter.

SCULLY: (Looks at the ground.) Fox. I thought you said you were free from trying to find your sister. Now out of the clear blue you want to start trying to find her again.

MULDER: I know she's dead Scully. But she's been begging me to find the truth of her disappearance. There's something more to it than just her dying from tests being run on her. And that gun proves it.

-15-

SCULLY: Well it can't prove anything now, Mulder. We just took care of that. And how has She's been begging you?

MULDER: (Looks at the ground in frustration.) The last two or three nights. I've been having dreams, seeing her in glass reflections, mirrors, whatever. And she tells me to seek the truth. The first dream I had I was going through my mom's house. It was deserted. I heard a noise and went to check what it was. I found Samantha laying on the floor. I kneeled down beside her to see if she was still alive. She'd been shot but she looked up at me and she told me in that dream that she wasn't abducted. But that she was taken away for what she seemed to try to say was for my sake. And I want to know if that's true. And then she died. And I went to stand up and turn to leave, I saw Skinner standing there with a gun pointed to my head.

SCULLY: It's sounds like a really scary dream, Mulder. But why would she be taken away for your sake? And why would Skinner have killed her.

MULDER: (Looks at her.) I don't know. But I'm bound to find out. (Walks the way he came into the woods.)

SCULLY: How are you going to do that?

MULDER: (Walking away.) I don't know. (Scully nods her head and walks the way he's walking.)

-16-

 **APARTMENT 42**

 **(Music starts)** (Mulder is staring across the room with one light on. Sitting on his sofa. His phone starts ringing, he don't pay any attention to it. He looks at this TV that isn't on. Then he looks at the floor.)

SAMANTHA: You're not given up are you Fox? (Mulder quickly looks at the TV. Her reflection is on the monitor glass. He looks around the living room. Then he looks back at the TV. She's gone but Skinner is her place. Mulder jumps up in fear, backing away from the TV. By the time he's aware of the phone and looks over at it. It stops ringing. He stands up, grabbing his coat, and walks out of the apartment.)

 **3170 WEST 53** **RD** **STREET**

(Scully hangs up the phone. Scully, in disgust lays the phone down on the coffee table and walks back into the kitchen. Scully picks up a book she'd been reading and lays back on the sofa and starts reading.)

 **AN HOUR LATER**

(The door to Scully's apartment starts to become unlocked. Waking Scully up, and looks toward the sound of her door. The door comes open. Scully stands up, watching. Mulder walks in closing the door behind him. He looks around for Scully. She rushes over to him.)

SCULLY: (Hugs him.) Fox! (Mulder just stands there shaking. Scully notices. She looks at him.) Honey, what's wrong? (Notices that he's sweating.)

MULDER: (Looks at her like he's been drugged.) I'm fine. I just need to sit down.

SCULLY: No, you're in shock. Come to bed. (She leads him into the bedroom. She takes his jacket off. He sits on the bed. She sits beside him, looking him over.) What happened to you?

MULDER: (Not telling her what had happened and what he saw.) I forgot I couldn't be without you for more than two days. (She stares at him.) All my strength is about gone.

SCULLY: I'm not so sure getting involved in the X files again was a good thing to do. I try calling you earlier and you didn't answer. Where were you?

MULDER: (Looks at the floor and back at her.) I was there. I just… (Changing the subject.) Thank God we got the rest of the week off, huh? (She smiles at him, not wanting to push him to answer her.)

 **8 P.M.**

 **DECEMBER 25** **TH** **CHRISTMAS PARTY**

(Scully's entire family is in her mom's house. Mulder and Scully are standing in the living room talking to people. Mulder is sticking close to Scully. Everyone is talking and laughing. William (her brother) is there and Charles her younger brother. William walks up to Mulder, with a drink in his hand.)

WILLIAM: So how's the marriage going between you two?

MULDER: (Wanting to annoy him.) Fine, Will. How's yours? (He glares at Mulder.)

WILLIAM: So. Are you still chasing monsters and UFO's?

MULDER: (Smiles.) Yeah. Every time I get on the freeway and deal with traffic. (William stares at Mulder strange. Scully notices the tenseness between them.)

SCULLY: Fox, will you go help mom with the ice? (He looks at Scully.)

MULDER: Sure, honey. (Brushes her back with his hand as he leaves. Scully looks at William.)

SCULLY: What are you trying to do?

WILLIAM: Oh, nothing. Just trying to lighten up the evening.

SCULLY: It sounds to me you're trying to rouse up trouble.

WILLIAM: No. I just still don't understand why you married into something like that freak. He's spooky as hell!

SCULLY: That's one of the things I like about him. He's one of a kind!

WILLIAM: Thank God! (Sips out of the glass.)

SCULLY: I still don't understand why you hate him so much.

WILLIAM: He almost got you killed for one! (Scully stares at him.)

SCULLY: How?

WILLIAM: How quickly we forget. With the cancer you still got that is dormant in you.

SCULLY: That was over five years ago. I haven't had a problem or symptom of that since then. Besides it wasn't Fox's fault.

WILLIAM: You out of all people should know. That cancer is a lot like a volcano. It can be dormant for many years. And then all of the sudden it erupt again.

SCULLY: Well it isn't Fox's fault that I got it to begin with. (Mulder walks up behind her, grabbing her from behind. Putting his arms around her waist and kissing on her on the neck. Mulder looks up at her brother. William just stares at him. Scully rests in Mulders hold.) Did you get mother all sorted out, honey?

MULDER: (Let's go of her and stands by her side.) Yeah. She's all set. (A friend walks up to Scully.)

TOM: Dana! (Scully looks at him and recognizes him. Mulder watches them.)

SCULLY: Tom! Oh my goodness, mom had to invite you. It's been a long time.

TOM: Five years to be exact. How's the FBI treating you?

SCULLY: Pretty good I guess. (Giggles.) Oh Tom. I got married.

TOM: Yeah, you're mom told me on my e-mail. (Looks at Mulder.) And as close as you're sticking to her. I can only guess you to be her husband.

MULDER: Yeah. (Takes her arm.) I can't let her get too far. She may run away from me. (Tom and Scully laugh.)

TOM: (Looks at Mulder.) I've read all about you in the X files. You deal in a lot of interesting cases.

MULDER: Well, we've only just started back up again last week.

TOM: Oh really? Well good. You two are the only ones that ever could get the real answers. (Looks at Scully.) So, how long have you two been married?

SCULLY: (Rubs his arm.) Two years.

MULDER: (Messing with Scully again.) Two long, boring years at that. (Scully hits him in the arm.)

SCULLY: Liar! (Mulder laughs.)

TOM: (Looks at Scully.) Yeah, he looks like he's not getting enough attention from you.

SCULLY: True. (Rubs on his arm, to let him know she's joking.)

TOM: Hey did I tell I got a little girl. She's five now.

SCULLY: Oh really?

TOM: I got a picture of her with my wife. (He gets out his wallet and opens it. He pulls out a picture of her. He hands the picture to Scully. Mulder looks over Scully at the picture.) Here.

SCULLY: Oh she's cute as a button. (Let's Mulder see it.) What do you think, Fox? (He takes the picture and looks at it. All of the sudden he sees Samantha in the picture. It talks to him.)

SAMANTHA: **Don't forget Fox! I need you to know. You must follow me home!** (Scully notices him gazing at the picture like he sees some thing more than just the picture.)

SCULLY: Fox? (Her voice snaps him out of it and he looks at her and at Tom.)

MULDER: She's real cute. (Hands the picture back to Tom. Mulder walks over to the table, near two patio doors, where the punch is. And he fills up a cup with it. And gulps it down. He happens to look at the patio doors and notices Samantha's reflection in the glass. He quickly looks away and down at the floor. Scully walks over to him with a concerned expression to her face.)

SCULLY: Are you okay?

MULDER: (Looks at her like he hasn't had any sleep.) I'm seeing her again, Scully.

SCULLY: When?

MULDER: While I was holding your friend's picture of his daughter and just now I saw a reflection of Samantha in this glass door.

SCULLY: (Looks at the glass door and back at him.) Maybe we should call it a night. I'll take you home and get you to bed. I'll let mom know. Okay? (Mulder nods yes as Scully walks toward her mom.)

 **10:30 P.M.**

(Scully is curled up to Mulder in bed. Laying on his chest. She looks up at him. He's asleep. She remains where she is, rubbing on his chest. He moves a little and relaxes. Scully starts to go to sleep. Mulder snuggles and everything goes dark. Mulder is walking down an alley. He gets to the end of the alley. Someone tall is standing there in the dark.)

MAN: You want to know about you're sister?

MULDER: Yeah. What happened?

MAN: She was tested to death! Originally you were the one they were supposed to take. But Martha insisted that your sister be taken instead. And you became the one to stop the lies and reveal the truth of a portion of the colonization and super soldier projects. But as a result of hindering and stopping a portion of the plan. Only caused them to escalate faster into progress. That's one of the reasons your mother killed herself. She didn't have the heart to tell you.

MULDER: Why is she calling me? Is it because Skinner is involved?

MAN: You'll know when she leads you home. (The man walks away, disappearing into the dark. Mulder wakes up wide-eyed, breathing heavy. His heavy breathing wakes Scully up. She sits up a little and looks at him.)

SCULLY: What's wrong?

MULDER: (Sits up, causing her to move.) I gotta go.

SCULLY: (Rubs his arm.) Go where?

MULDER: (Gets out of bed.) Don't worry about it. I'll be back. (He slips a sweatshirt on over his tee-shirt and walks out of the room. Leaving Scully sitting there confused.)

 **MARTHA'S VINEYARD**

 **11 P.M.**

(Mulder pulls up to the deserted cabin. He sees a small child that looks like Samantha standing at the doorway. As he gets out of the car, she disappears. He walks up to the front door. The door comes open on it's own. Mulder stares at it funny. He walks on into the house. He turns the lights on. Everything is covered in sheets. He looks around the house. He hears Samantha's voice saying "this way." He looks the direction of the voice toward the stairs. It's dark leading up to the stairs. He walks toward the stares and looks up. Jogging up the stairs, the voice tells him this way again. He goes the direction he hears it. All of the sudden, steps leading to the attic, fall down on their own, almost hitting Mulder. He looks up the steps and goes up to the attic. He finds a light with a dangling string on it. He pulls the string and the light comes on. He looks around the attic. He sees a storage chest and walks over to it. He sits down on the floor and opens the chest. Mulder starts pulling stuff out of the chest. He finds a diary and picks it up. He opens it and starts to look through it. His mom's voice is heard.)

MARTHA: It's December. Tonight's the night Bill and me go out. We're leaving Fox and Samantha alone. They both should be in bed by the time Spender comes to get her. He wanted Fox. But I wasn't going to allow him. My husband served Spender for a long time till he found out he's been working for heinous murderous psycho. Fox one day will be the fighter for the truth. And pick up where Bill leaves off. All I can do is hope in pray he'll understand one day why we did it this way. Spender demanded that he have our children for the testing. But I told him he could not touch Fox. So I sacrificed my only daughter to this murderer. But he promised he would give her back safe and sound and unharmed. As long as we agree with the lie that I not tell Fox when he asked where his sister is.

(Mulder turns the pages to more recent date in her diary. Her voice is heard again.) It's February twenty third of ninety-ninety nine. Fox is now learning the truth about his sister. And if he ever finds out I lied to him all this time. Putting on a show like it was his fault. Forgiveness and words will not be an option. But revenge may enter his heart. So I must take my life this day. So that I will never have to see the heart break in his beautiful eyes. Fox is a clever boy. And he must not discover what I had allowed to happen. (Mulder continues reading the diary.) But He found out more on the truth of conspiracies and lies than my husband ever could. (A heartbeat sound effect is heard. Mulder expression turns more serious.) And he must never find out who his true father is. The murderer himself. C.M. Spender. (Mulder sits there in shock with the expression like he's going to break. Staring across the attic. He hears someone walking up the attic ladder. Mulder quickly stands up and looks the direction of the sound.)

TOM: (Walking up the last step.) Don't be alarmed. It's just me, Tom. (Mulder stares at him.) I was at the Christmas party a few hours ago at your mother-laws. (Walks toward Mulder as Mulder is still staring at him.) I can tell you're still demanding an explanation.

MULDER: What are you doing here?

TOM: And how did I know where you were and that this house even existed? (Mulder shrugs his eyebrows, still staring at him.) Well I guess you can say I'm a fan of the X files.

MULDER: I'm glad one of us is.

TOM: I've been reading about you for quite sometime. I was shocked you were fired. I could never understand how the FBI could hate someone so much as to fire somebody who's trying to save the lives of millions of people.

MULDER: How do you know so much about me?

TOM: Like I said. I've read a lot about the work you've done. And I was all excited when I got word of you getting back in the X files. (Mulder nods his head yes in agreement.) I also came here to give you answers you wanted.

MULDER: What makes you think I need any kind of answers?

TOM: About your sister. (Mulder stares at him in fear.)

 **11:45 P.M.**

(Scully is asleep in bed. She moves to curl up to Mulder. He isn't there. She becomes more alert and sits up. She looks around the bedroom and over at the alarm clock. She walks down the hall to the living room. She sits down on the couch with a concerned expression on her face. She looks at the phone on the lamp stand. She picks it up and turns it on, dialing her mom's number.)

SCULLY: Hi mom. (Pause.) I'm sorry it's late. (Pause.) No, mom. I'm fine. (Pause.) No. Fox got over an hour and a half ago to leave. He wouldn't tell me why or what for. And he hasn't come back yet. (Pause.) No mom. We didn't get into an argument. I think he had another one of his nightmares about his sister. (Pause) I thought so too. I don't know if it's because he's back on the X files or what? (Pause.) Yeah, maybe. But if for some reason he calls you. Call me right after he does on my cell phone. I'll be at work in the next hour. (Pause.) Thanks, mom. Love you. (Hangs up the phone as she looks at the floor.)

-25-

 **12 A.M.**

 **MARTHA'S VINEYARD**

(Mulder and Tom are sitting on the sheet-covered couch, in the living room.)

TOM: I'm a retired scientist. I worked for LabTech for twenty-five years. And I just had enough of their playing God games that I just retired early.

MULDER: What kind of playing God games did they do?

TOM: (Looks at the floor.) They ran tests on humans. I didn't know at the time whether these people did this voluntarily or what. But when I learned that these people we're either kidnapped or lied to so they could perform these tests on them. That's when I called it quits.

MULDER: What kind of tests?

TOM: Well, for example take your sister. She was always there. They would always run some kind of test on her. And when they came up with a new development in artificially impregnating women with alien bio-material. She was their first test subject. And during the nine months she had trouble carrying the baby. But at the ninth month she delivered successfully. (Mulder looks at him in shock.) Seven years had gone by as she took care of the child. And right when everyone thought it was a success. The child died for causes we never found. Or at least they never told us. (Mulder looks at the floor.) As a matter of fact. Who you're seeing isn't Samantha. (Mulder stares at him in fear.) But her daughter. I think that's the truth she wanted you to find, Fox.

MULDER: (Stands up.) No. It's only the beginning.

-27-

TOM: (Looks over at him Mulder as Mulder heads to the front door.) What more can there be than that?

MULDER: (Looks over at him.) That's one thing you've over looked concerning me. And it's what I learned from Dana. I now search for considerable detail.

 **FBI HEADQUARTERS**

 **9:40 A.M.**

(Scully is sitting behind Mulders desk going through paper work. Mulder just walks into the office, noticing her sitting at his desk. He stops in his tracks. She looks at him and stands to rush over to him.)

SCULLY: Mulder where were you? (Goes to hug him.) I was worried sick!

MULDER: (Walks on over to his desk, ignoring her. She looks at him strange.) Well I'm here. What are you doing at my desk? You got your own now.

SCULLY: (Stares at him confused.) What's wrong with you? What happened to you last night?

MULDER: (Staring at his desk.) None of your business, Scully.

SCULLY: (Walks over to him.) What's got into you?!

MULDER: (Glares at her.) Nothing, okay! (Looks at the file she left on his desk.) What is this?! (Hands it to her.)

SCULLY: (Snatches it from him.) Just a little paperwork I was doing while waiting on you! (Sits down at the desk across from him, laying the file down. She glares over at him as he's going through one of his nearby filing cabinets.) I refuse to work with you acting like this. (He doesn't say anything.) Mulder?!

-28-

MULDER: (Not looking at her, and still going through the files in the cabinet.) I hear you. It's your decision. I don't need you anyway.

SCULLY: (Stands up.) What are you saying, Mulder?

MULDER: (Looks at her.) Just what I'm saying! I don't need you anymore. (Looks back at the files.) If you want to leave. That's fine. It's over between us anyway.

SCULLY: (Really confused from that statement.) What do you mean? You want a divorce? (Mulder stops looking through the files and sits there for a second.)

MULDER: No. (Scully gets closer to him. But doesn't touch him.) I just don't want you to see me like this. Not until I can get all this resolved.

SCULLY: Get what resolved? What is it? Maybe I can help.

MULDER: No. (Looks at her.) No you can't. It's a family issue. A family I don't have any more. But for everyone to rest in peace, I got to find the truth.

SCULLY: Truth about what? Fox, I thought all this was resolved.

MULDER: (Looks at the filing cabinet.) So did I. But I can't tell you. You would run from me for sure. Especially if Skinner is involved with all of this.

SCULLY: No I wouldn't. You know better than that! (Touches his shoulder.) Please don't close me out. We've come too far for you to close me out now. And what makes think Skinner involved?

MULDER: That's one of the parts I need to find out. (He looks at her with his eyes all watery. He leans into her stomach. She hugs him.)

-29-

SCULLY: It's going to be all right. I promise.

MULDER: I wish it was that simple. (Pulls from her and looks up at her. He stands up and looks her in the face.) Please understand. I have to resolve this on my own.

SCULLY: Why? Why won't you tell me all of it? (Mulder looks at the floor and back at her.) This isn't even part of our case. Or have you forgotten?

MULDER: No. (Rubs her arm.) Just trust me on this okay? (Walks out of the office. Scully stands there with a worried expression to her face.)

 **TWO DAYS LATER**

 **11 A.M. DECEMBER 28** **TH**

(The scene shows Scully sitting at Mulders desk, reading through Mulders personal files. Skinner walks into the doorway and knocks on the wall. Scully looks toward the knock.)

SCULLY: Good morning, sir.

SKINNER: (Walks up to the desk.) Agent Scully. Any word from agent Mulder yet?

SCULLY: No. Not of for the past two days. And I'm getting worried.

SKINNER: I don't understand. Where did he go? Especially without you.

SCULLY: Well, sir I don't know if he had said anything to you yet or not. But he's looking for his sister again.

SKINNER: I thought he discovered she was dead.

-30-

SCULLY: He knows she is. But for some reason he thinks she died for his sake. So now he thinks he needs to put to rest the truth for the dead. I tried getting him to tell me what was bothering him so much. But he insisted that this was something he needed to resolve on his own. That it was a family matter that needed to be put to rest.

SKINNER: When did this all start?

SCULLY: (Looks at the desk in front of her.) Since we started back on the X files. (Skinner sits on end on Mulders desk, sighing)

SKINNER: I knew this wasn't a good idea. What enticed all this?

SCULLY: Nothing as far as I know. He just started having dreams about her two weeks ago. And you're in them as well.

SKINNER: I'm in them? Why am I in his dreams?

SCULLY: From the way it's coming across to me. Every time he has dreams about his sister. You end up showing up threatening his life after taking hers. (Skinner stares at her confused.)

SKINNER: What would ever give him the idea I was responsible for his sister disappearance?

SCULLY: I don't know, sir.

SKINNER: Well, between you and me, Dana. You better find him. If Kersh gets ear of this it's going to be your ass and mine! Understood?

SCULLY: Yes sir. (Skinner stares at her.)

-31-

 **10 P.M.**

(Scully is in her apartment, laying on the sofa, asleep. She starts to dream. In her dream a tall man approaches her. But his face is not revealed. She stares at him in fear.)

MAN: You need to know about your partner. His life is endanger.

SCULLY: (Trying to get a look at his face.) Who are you?

MAN: Just consider me a friend you can trust. Agent Mulder is trying to find truth that if he isn't careful, can lead to his demise.

SCULLY: What kind of truth is he looking for?

MAN: Concerning his sister and his father.

SCULLY: What does his father have to do with it?

MAN: His father is actually his Nemesis. What you both would call the smoking man. Mr. C. M. Spender. (Scully stares at him in shock.)

SCULLY: No, you're lying!

MAN: I have no reason to lie to you agent Scully. I'm just a friend warning a friend of her partner's actions. You can take it or leave it.

SCULLY: How can this be?

MAN: The man you knew as his father adopted your partner from Spender. Being him and his ex-wife couldn't take care of your partner any more. So he handed him to Bill Mulder and his wife.

SCULLY: (Looks at the ground.) No wonder why he acted like he did.

-32-

MAN: Find your partner agent Scully. Before you have to look for a new one. (The man disappears. She notices looking around, bewildered. She wakes up, sitting up in bed, startled. )

 **FBI HEADQUARTERS**

 **9:30 A.M. DECEMBER 29** **TH**

(Scully is just walking into Skinners office. Skinner is sitting at his conference table.)

SKINNER: (Staring over at her.) This better be good. You, calling me here on a Saturday. And why here out of all places?

SCULLY: (Walking over to him.) I'm sorry sir. It's the only place I could think of. (Skinner looks at her.)

SKINNER: So what's this about some news you got?

SCULLY: I have a feeling Mulder is searching for something that's going to get him killed.

SKINNER: You called me at home to drag me here to work for you to tell me of some feeling you're having?

SCULLY: Sir I know how it sounds but please bear with me.

SKINNER: I know you're missing him agent Scully. But going out on limb like this is not a very good idea.

SCULLY: How else am I going to find him before Kersh finds out he's doing his own thing again?

SKINNER: What is it that Mulder is doing that could get him killed?

SCULLY: I believe he's backing tracking who his father really was.

-33-

SKINNER: What do you mean, who his father was? You and I both know who his father was.

SCULLY: Not unless Mulder was adopted. (Skinner stares at her confused.)

SKINNER: Adopted?

SCULLY: Yeah. And who's responsible for his sisters kidnapping may find out he's hunting for more information. And they may try to kill him.

KERSH: (Walking in unannounced.) Kill who? (Skinner and Scully look over at him. Kersh looks at Scully) I hear you and agent Mulder are back in the X files.

SCULLY: That's right.

KERSH: Congratulations. (Looks at Skinner.) I'm surprised in seeing either one of you here today.

SCULLY: I called A.D. Skinner on question I had. And asked to meet him here to get it resolved. I was just getting ready to leave. (Looks at Skinner.) See you Monday, sir. (She starts to leave.)

KERSH: (Looks the direction she's walking out.) You never did answer my question Agent Scully.

SCULLY: (Turns around to look at him.) Sir?

KERSH: You were saying something about killing someone.

SCULLY: (Intimidated by his question.) Oh, I was just talking about he IRS, sir. You know how they can hound you when you owe them money. It makes you think they're out to get you. (Starts to leave again.)

-34-

KERSH: (Looks at Skinner, but still talking to Scully.) Where 'is' agent Mulder, agent Scully? (Scully looks at the floor.)

SCULLY: At home I guess, sir. I haven't talked to him today. (She walks on out of the office. Kersh stares at Skinner in unbelief.)

 **10 P.M.**

(Scully is sitting on her couch, looking across the room with a thinking expression to her face. The phone rings, she jumps and looks back at it on the lamp stand behind her. She picks up the phone and turns it on.)

SCULLY: Hello?

SKINNER: (At his apartment.) It's me. Anything on Mulder yet?

SCULLY: No. I don't even know where to start sir.

SKINNER: How about his mom's place where you guys used to stay?

SCULLY: I thought about that sir but it seems so unlikely.

SKINNER: Well usually the most unlikely places is where you bound to get the answers.

SCULLY: I'll do that sir. Thank you. So what happened with Kersh before I left?

SKINNER: He doesn't believe a word you told him. So he's got a slight hint that Mulder is not where he's supposed to be.

SCULLY: Great just what we need. It's getting cold out there sir. I'm going drive out there in hopes to find him. I just hope he isn't outside trying to find answers. He'll freeze to death.

-35-

SKINNER: It's not quite that cold out, Scully.

SCULLY: Mulder has a tendency, when he's deeply searching for something not to where proper clothing.

SKINNER: Well you better get going. Keep me posted. (Hangs up the phone. Scully turns hers off and stands up.)

 **11:30 P.M.**

(Mulder is still in his mom's old cabin. He's sitting on the sofa, looking out at the double doors over looking the woods behind the house. Snow is falling. There's already an inch and a half on the ground. Suddenly a ghostly figure of Samantha shows up near the woods. He sits up on the couch and stares toward her direction. He stands up and walks toward the doors. Her voice echoes.)

SAMANTHA: **Fox, its time to take a stand and sacrifice yourself for your family. You were the one that was supposed to be taken. Now it's time**. (Mulder, looking like he's in a slight trance, opens the double doors and walks outside with a tee shirt on. Walking toward Samantha.) **You can't ever find the truth, Fox. You might as well give up. You're real father never cared about you. You're wife only cares for you because she thinks you shouldn't be alone. (** Mulder walks on expressionless. But has tears coming down his face. The ghostly figure disappears as he approaches her. She reappears to his right, further into the woods.) **Here I am Fox. I got more of the truth to show you! Your boss, A.D. Skinner was in on the hoax too. He just never told you. He always knew the truth about me! (** Mulder walks the direction he sees her.)

-36-

 **ONE HOUR LATER**

(Scully is just pulling up in her car to the cabin. The radio station is on and they're telling about the weather. The wind-chill is minus thirteen degrees. And an accumulation of snow of a total of three to five inches in the next two hours. She quickly gets out of the car and rushes up to the cabin.)

SCULLY: (Peeking through the door glass) Mulder! Are you there?! (She tries the door knob. The door comes open. Walking in, she turns on the lights. She notices the back doors open. She walks toward the doors and looks out side. She notices what's left of his footprints, being covered by the snow. She looks the approximate direction he would have gone. She gets her cell phone out and dials Skinners number.) Sir, its Scully. I'm sorry for the late hour, sir. But I'm at Mulders mom's cabin. The back doors were open. He's outside somewhere. (Pause.) I don't know. I'll keep you posted. (Pause.) Bye. (Turns her phone off. She looks around for a blanket. She notices a throw and grabs it, rolling it up. She starts walking toward the woods. In the woods, Mulder is still following the ghost. He sees her by two huge oak trees. He walks up to the two trees as she's standing there.)

SAMANTHA: **This is it for you, Fox. (** Mulder deliriously falls to the ground. Starting to become hypothermic. He tries to look up at Samantha. His vision starts getting blurred.) **So long. (** She disappears. Mulder tries sitting up but collapses out of weakness. The snow becomes heavier. He just lays there. Scully, with her flashlight is looking around for him. She gets near where he is. She happens to shine the flashlight where he is. She notices him and rushes over to him. Kneeling down beside him, she covers him up in the blanket.)

SCULLY: Mulder. Talk to me. (Mulder faintly looks at who's talking to him. His vision is still blurred.) Fox.

-37-

MULDER: (From his view point Scully looks like Samantha out of his delirious state of mind.) Samantha?

SCULLY: No. Its Scully.

MULDER: (Sits up.) Where's Samantha?! I gotta find her!

SCULLY: Not in your condition you don't! Are you strong enough to walk back to the cabin?

MULDER: No. I gotta find Samantha. Skinner is after her!

SCULLY: Mulder, please! You need to be in a warm room right now. You're delirious! (Mulder looks at her in uncertainty.)

MULDER: Why should you care! You just think I shouldn't be alone, the only reason you're even around me.

SCULLY: (Looks at him strange.) Okay, honey. Let's get you where it's warm.

MULDER: (Stands up and staggers.) Don't honey me, Dana! You don't care about me! You never have! (Scully stands up.)

SCULLY: You've got a case of hypothermia, Mulder. You need to get inside! (He stares at her for a second and staggers past her toward the cabin. Twenty feet from the cabin, Mulder collapses in front of her. She rushes to his side. And carefully stands him back up.) Come on. (She escorts him into the cabin.)

 **20 MINUTES LATER**

(Scully has Mulder in sweats and under a heating blanket. She walks into the bedroom on her cell phone. She walks to Mulders bedside, looking at him as he's sleeping.)

-38-

SCULLY: I found him and I was right. He went outside with a tee shirt and jeans on walking in the woods. (Pause.) I think so. He kept saying he needed to find her. (Pause.) Okay. (Pause) Good night, sir. (Turns her cell phone off. She looks at Mulder and he's sitting up staring dead at her. She jumps back a little.) What is it, honey?

MULDER: (His voice sounds like Samantha's.) You were supposed to leave him there to die! (Scully backs away from him. As she does she bumps into a child. Scully jumps, slightly screaming. It's Samantha's child.)

SAMANTHA: (Her voice echoes.) That was his reconciliation to his family!

SCULLY: That he die?!

SAMANTHA: Yes.

SCULLY: Why are you doing this? You're his sister!

SAMANTHA: No. I'm Samantha's child. My mom was taken in his place! He was the one they were supposed to take. But my grandma told them no. And she sacrificed my mom for his sake! (Scully stares at her in shock.) Now that you saved his life. Now I must take yours! (Scully stares at her in fear. Suddenly Scully sits up in bed, breathing heavy. She looks over at Mulder and cuddles up to him from behind to keep him warm. He moves a little and relaxes.)

-39-

 **DECEMBER 30** **TH**

 **FBI HEADQUARTERS 10:45 A.M.**

(In Skinners office, Mulder and Scully are sitting in front of Skinners desk. He's sitting behind his.)

SKINNER: So are you doing better agent Mulder?

MULDER: Thanks to Scully, yes sir.

SKINNER: Good. So I can assume all your family matters are resolved?

MULDER: At this time, sir. Every one of them are laid to rest. (Kersh comes walking into the office.)

KERSH: I'm glad to hear it agent Mulder. (Skinner and Scully both glare over at him.) I take it you won't be doing anymore off the wall running after ghosts anymore then. (Mulder stares at him.) I just want you to keep in mind agent Mulder. Being you got my agent John Doggett behind bars. You're still not out from under. I'm keeping close eye on you. (Looks at Skinner.) If I have to see to it myself. (Walks out of the office. Mulder looks at Skinner.)

MULDER: He gets more charming every time I see him.

SKINNER: He's serious agent Mulder. You better keep your nose clean.

MULDER: Does that include my ass too? (Skinner stares at him.)

SKINNER: For your own sake. And Scully's. (Scully stares at Skinner.) Watch yourself. (Mulder and Scully stand up to leave.) Oh and one more thing. (Mulder and Scully look at him.) What's the report on the case you had? Concerning that ladies daughter that is missing?

-40-

MULDER: It's an X file sir. (Walks out of the office. Scully follows him. Skinner sits there. In the basement, Mulder walks into the office and sits down at his desk. Scully walks in and stands at the doorway. Mulder notices.) What?

SCULLY: You can't resist can you?

MULDER: Resist what?

SCULLY: Coming in here irritating people. Especially those of a higher office.

MULDER: Isn't that what I'm supposed to do? Or has our qualifications changed?

SCULLY: Mulder if you're not careful. Kersh will drag you in for treason.

MULDER: What? Against him?!

SCULLY: Possibly. If not he'll find a way to make it look like it's against this country. You're really on his bad side now that Doggett is in jail.

MULDER: (Looks at his desk.) Well, he'll just have to get over it. (He notices a note on his desk.) What is this? (Scully walks up to his desk.)

SCULLY: What?

MULDER: (Opens the letter.) This.

SCULLY: What does it say?

-41-

MULDER: (Looks at it. The scene shows what he's reading. "You've past your first test. Now the big test is to come. Welcome back to the X files!") Here, read for yourself. (Hands the note to Scully. She reads it.)

SCULLY: (Looks at him) What first test?

MULDER: I guess concerning my sister.

SCULLY: Who's testing you?

MULDER: Good question Sherlock. Why don't you tell me? (Scully glares at him.)

SCULLY: Funny! Let me rephrase that question. Why are they testing you?

MULDER: Good question again. That's two in your favor. (She looks away from him in disgust.)

SCULLY: Sometimes Mulder—(Stops what she's saying. He looks at her.)

MULDER: What?

SCULLY: You can drive a person crazy.

MULDER: That's the only one of the ways to stay sane in this line of work we do, Scully. (He stands up and heads over to the lab part of his office. Scully sits down at Doggetts old desk. Mulder looks through a set of books. Scully happens to look across the office and notices a white figure standing in a dark corner. It's her sister. She stares wide-eyed at her. Scully looks back at where Mulder is and back at the white figure. It's gone. She just sits there with a fearful expression.)

 **THE END**

-42-


End file.
